situaciones DxC
by eclipse total
Summary: 8.- Motociclismo. Courtney odiaba el Motociclismo, pero por su novio haría cualquier cosa. Dedicatoria a Rooh por su proximo cumple :3
1. tal vez

HOLA! mmm... ¿Ahora como me explico? U^^ verán... ayer un usuario (en un fic de uno de mis animes favoritos) me dijo que no descanzaría hasta que cerraran mi cuenta por que con mis song-fics ya me estaba colgando de las normas del website y pss lo obvio... no le creí¬¬ pero pss igual me puse a ver bien el reglamento y pss resulta que si estan prohibidos usar musica en los fics (y eso que ya lo había leido antes U-.-) entonces tuve que editarlos para quitarle la música y que sonara coherente sin ella x3 y aquí esta, aunque de hecho no le cambie casi nada, solo los últimos tres parrafos x3 igual yo cumplo con volverlos a subir

CASEY: ¿Y por que no simplemente lo reemplazaste?¬¬

ECLIPSE: Pensé que era mejor si los juntaba tanto los dos DxC que ya tenía como algunos nuevos que tal vez algún día se me ocurran... bueno, les dejo aquí mi historia (de nuevo) que lo disfruten y si ya la leyeron y la vuelven a leer, pues que lo vuelvan a disfrutar XD

**DISCLAIMER:** TDI no me pertenece, si así fuera, Cody hubiera llegado más lejos, Gwen hubiera ganado, hubiera habído más momentos IzzyxOwen, Lindsay JAMAS se hubiera interesado más en Alejandro que en Tyler(aunque eso fue hasta TDWT) y Heather hubiera sufrido más que haber perdido el cabello

**TAL VEZ**

Las calles de la desolada ciudad eran iluminadas por la tenue luz de las farolas y los escasos rayos de luz que la luna reflejaba, siendo esta última la única confidente de todas las cosas que solían suceder solo a esas horas, un joven de ojos azules y cabello negro con una cresta verde caminaba por ahí, al joven de algunos 21 años apenas podía mantenerse de pie

Ese joven caminaba sin rumbo fijo, su mirada parecía perdida y en sus manos llevaba una botella con un líquido a medio beber, el peli-verde encontró un callejón, comparado con la pocilga a la que llamaba hogar ese pasillo parecía agradable y acogedor por lo que se decidió a entrar y sentarse no muy adentro, además el joven no pensaba regresar a ese departamento

Y pensar que ese chico antes era conocido como Duncan 'el delincuente de Isla del drama', había que ver a donde había ido a parar para poder creerlo, ese chico que hace algunos años había sido conocido por todo el mundo ahora no tenía a nadie, se había vuelto un adicto al alcohol y por eso lo habían corrido de su casa, su familia había querido ayudarle pero no pudieron, Duncan solo pensaba que querían amargarle la existencia y por eso trataban de quitarle lo único con lo que podía consolarse... dejó de estudiar y se le había acabado el dinero, su familia ya no quería nada con él, por lo que no tenía de donde sacar el dinero para pagar la renta de su apartamento

Recordaba que solo tenía dos días para desalojar el departamento en el que actualmente vivía, y la verdad es que este joven ya no tenía esperanzas de encontrar una salida, sabía que no podía conseguir un trabajo decente por no tener estudios, por lo que no iba a conseguir un trabajo para poder mantener la renta y por lo tanto no se quedaría en ese lugar, ya no le quedaba nada, nada le importaba... pero NO, el no caería en algo tan bajo como el suicidio, porque simplemente era muy bajo y si en su destino esta morir en las calles así sería, pero definitivamente no sería recordado como Duncan 'el chico que se suicidó por quedar en la calle' definitivamente no lo haría, aceptaría su destino como tal

Sus parpados pesaban, y con este último pensamiento se empinó lo que quedaba de su botella y cerró los ojos vencido por el agotamiento que en ese momento sentía

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió cómodo, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo, lo primero que pensó fue que estaba muerto pero comprobó que no era así al ver que se encontraba en una habitación, no era la suya, no estaba en su departamento sino en un lugar que no conocía, le dolía la cabeza, si después de todo lo que bebió la noche pasada no estaba muerto eso significaba que tendría una resaca por el resto del día

¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quien lo habría llevado a ese lugar?, estas y otras preguntas se formularon en su mente, en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la habitación a una joven que aparentaba tener su misma edad, de piel morena y ojos obscuros, su cabello era café y le llegaba hasta media espalda "¿Quien es ella?" se preguntó mentalmente "¿Será la persona que me trajo a este lugar?" unas de las cosas que había aprendido en el tiempo de estar en la calle era que nadie hacía algo bueno para nadie sin querer a cambio algún beneficio para sí mismo "¿Qué es lo que esta tipa querrá de mi?" se preguntó con el ceño fruncido

La joven castaña le sonrió en cuanto se percató de que estaba despierto, parecía traerle el desayuno - Hola - saludo cálidamente - ¿Cómo te encuentras Duncan?

- ¿Qué? - el joven oji-azul no podía estar más confundido - y tu ¿Cómo me conoces? - ganándose una dulce risita por parte de la chica que acababa de entrar, la cual ya había dejado el desayuno en la mesita de al lado de la cama

- ¿No me reconoces? - preguntó de lo más natural - Vamos Duncan, no puede ser en serio eso de que eh cambiado mucho ¿o es que acaso es cierto? - se asomó a un espejo que se encontraba sobre el tocador - pues tú no has cambiado mucho - le sonrió dulcemente - sigues con el cabello igual y esos pirsings - haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la última palabra - bueno, si no te acuerdas de mí creo que lo mejor será presentarme - se sentó a un lado de la cama en donde el delincuente se encontraba sentado - mi nombre es Courtney mcKensie y fui una compañera tuya en un reality Show llamado...

- ¡¿Princesita? - preguntó sorprendido Duncan

- En realidad se llamaba Isla del Drama - y después de eso rió, Duncan estaba feliz de verla de nuevo, pero algo le parecía que no todo estaba bien

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- Yo te traje Duncan, te encontre en un callejon y...

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? - el chico se sintió mal por pregunterselo tan directamente, pero nadie le había ayudado jamas sin esperar nada a cambio

-Nada Duncan, solo te ayude - dijo Courtney confundida por la actitud de su ex-compañero - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Por favor Courtney, no esperaras que después de todo lo que he vivido aún crea que alguien ayudaría a un vagabundo sin querer recibir nada...

- ¿Un vagabundo? Duncan, ¿cómo dices eso?...

- Es lo que soy - le dijo honestamente - Después de participar en ese reality pasó un tiempo y me volví alcoholico - confesó - mi familia trató de ayudarme pero me negué a recivir esa ayuda y ahora, mi familia no quiere saber nada de mí, estan a dos días de sacarme de mi apartamento y no tengo a donde ir

- Entonces te dejaras vencer - acompletó seriamente Courtney

- No me queda de otra - agachando la cabeza - no tengo a nadie, nadie me quiere, ¿Quién podría apiadarse de mi?

- Yo podría hacerlo Duncan... si me dejaras ayudarte - posó una mano en su hombro - mira, mi vida no ha sido muy facil tampoco, no me ha pasado lo que te ha pasado a tí pero no he tenido mucha suerte sentimentalmente, ni con la familia ni con mis amigos o los chicos, desde que nos despedimos al termino del programa no he encontrado a nadie más que me agrade tanto como tu

Se quedaron en silencio algunos segundos, hasta que los sollozos del chico se escucharon por toda la habitación, ¿Duncan? ¿Duncan llorando? no podía ser, Courtney simplemente no se lo podía creer, no sabía que hacer, despues de pensarlo algunos segundos más decidió abrazarse a él, su sorpresa aumentó cuando sintió que él abrazo era correspondido

- Yo nunca te olvide Duncan - le aseguró la chica - siempre te extrañe, el amor que sentía por tí es legitimo... el amor que SIENTO por tí - corrigió - dejame ayudarte, quiero que te quedes aquí y salgamos a ver ofertas de trabajo, algo se podra hacer, ya lo veras - le dijo separandose un poco para verlo a la cara con una sonrisa - juntos podremos superar todos nuestros problemas

El chico oji-azul sonrió asentando con la cabeza, después de todo su princesita seguía teniendo un gran corazón, y no iba a negarse a tener una relación con ella de nuevo, tal vez, solo tal vez era lo que le faltaba para volver a comenzar, comenzaría desde cero con ayuda de su princesita, de Courtney, ahora se sentía completo de nuevo, ¿Quién necesitaba dinero cuando lo único que se necesita es a alguién que te ayude a empezar de nuevo? alguién que si confie en tí y sepa comprenderte, esa _era Courtney_

- Courtney... - la llamó el chico delincuente

- ¿Sí?

- Yo en realidad nunca te olvide - confesó, y sin darse cuenta poco a poco sus caras se iban acercando, ahora ya no existía nada más que ellos, y de ahora en adelante esto sería así, y así unieron sus labios en un dulce beso

**FIN**

Net: Jeje... como ven lo único que cambie fue el final

CASEY: cuando dijiste que lo habias cambiado pensé en algo más... ¿Cómo decirlo?... importante

ECLIPSE: A tí nadie te preguntó

CASEY: aburrida¬¬

ECLIPSE: amargada¬¬

DUCAN: hay ya... ustedes dos me tienen harto con sus 'pequeñas peleas'

COURTNEY: ¿Solo por eso nos invetaste?

ECLIPSE: Claro que no -.- los inveté por que ustedes salen en mi fic... y no quería presentarlo yo sola

COURTNEY: ¿y ellas? *señalando a Casey y Karen*

ECLIPSE: no tengo idea¬¬ últimamente les ha dado por colarse en mis presentaciones

CASEY: Es que si no estoy presente ¿Quién te corregirá cuando digas algo incoherente? o ¿Quién te detendrá antes de cometer alguna estupidez?

ECLPSE: *con las manos en la cadera* gracias¬¬... no sé que haría sin tí *sarcasmo*

KAREN: ignorenlas *le dice a los lectores en forma nerviosa* admitamoslo... sin sus peleas no somos nada :3 ahora mejor mandenos sus lindos reviews

ECLIPSE: si no lo hacen descuiden, yo lo entiendo... después de todo esta historia ya la había subido, solo espero que les agradara aunque no tuviera musica^^

*GRACIAS PORR LEER*


	2. promesa

HOLA, ¿recuerdan el otro fic que quité? este se puede decir que es la misma historia, pero ya que le tenía que quitar la letra mejor lo re-escribí y le agregue cosas, este me quedó más largo^^ y espero saber si fue mejor o me habría quedado mejor si solo le quitaba la letra de la canción que use Unwn

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece, solo la historia extraña que se encuentra abajo (osea mi fic xD)

**PROMESA**

Esa era una noche demasiado tranquila, un chico de cabello negro con una cresta verde se encontraba sentado en una roca a la orilla del mar, se encontraba en el puerto, el lugar se encontraba obscuro y solo era alumbrado por esa tenue luz que alumbraba al mar desde el faro

Sus fríos ojos azules voltearon a ver la luna, todas las noches se encontraba con ella en el mismo lugar, la luna era su única compañera que tenía durante esas horas de amargura

En esas noches trataba de recordar todos esos dulces momentos que había vivido con sus amigos, ahora se sentía solo, su padre había tenido que irse a trabajar al puerto y había tenido que llevárselo a él y a su familia

No se quejaba de su nuevo hogar, era simplemente que ahora se encontraba solo, es decir… ninguno de sus amigos se encontraban con él, aunque lo que más le dolía al joven no era la ausencia de sus amigos, sino que era la ausencia de cierta persona, a la cual no se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, hasta ahora

_FLASH BACK_

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte ahora? – preguntó una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño con sus hermosos ojos obscuros llenos de cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de ellos

- Court, entiende que no puedo hacer nada – le dijo su interlocutor fijando sus ojos azules en los de ella

- ¿Regresarás? – preguntó ilusionada, pero temiendo una respuesta negativa, El joven asentó en silencio – dilo Duncan… dime que regresaras

- Regresaré Courtney – aseguró el peli-verde – te lo prometo - dijo para besarla apasionadamente

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Courtney… - susurró el chico, cerró sus inexpresivos ojos azules y sintió la brisa del viento acariciar su rostro lentamente, mientras escuchaba como las olas del mar pegaban de lleno en las rocas situadas a la orilla, abrió los ojos con un brillo de melancolía – Prometí que regresaría, y pienso cumplir mi promesa – susurró quedamente

En alguna parte de la gran ciudad, en una pequeña casa rustica, una joven morena se encontraba sentada junto a su ventana, veía la luna fijamente con un brillo de melancolía y tristeza en sus obscuros ojos

Prometiste regresar Duncan – susurró con los ojos cerrados – por favor cumple esa promesa

Su vista se desvió desde la ventana a un portarretratos, en él una foto mostraba a un chico sonriendo y saludando a la cámara, y una chica que lo acompañaba dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados, al parecer ella no disfrutaba mucho de la compañía del otro

_FLASH BACK_

Aún no comprendo cómo acepte venir aquí contigo – reprochaba la joven chica de tez morena, la joven pareja se encontraba 'disfrutando' del parque de diversiones

- Ah Court… - se quejaba el chico sosteniendo la foto que les acababan de tomar – no te vez muy contenta en la foto – la morena le dio una mirada asesina - ¿No estás feliz?

- ¿Te parece que estoy feliz? – preguntó en forma de respuesta

- Pues no lo pareces demasiado

- Estoy harta de que intentes hacer que me fije en ti – dijo levantando los brazos con frustración – me largo de este lugar – dijo comenzando a caminar rumbo a la salida

- Oye espera – le pidió el chico siguiéndola

- ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme Duncan? – dijo volteando para quedar cara a cara, pero en ese instante la chica no se esperó ser jalada por su brazo y terminar con sus labios apoyados en otros – Duncan ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? – preguntó entre enojada e indignada cuando el beso se terminó

- Admite que te gustó

- NO – dijo casi en un grito

- No sigas negándolo muñequita, sé perfectamente que te gusto

- No digas tonterías Duncan, ¿Cómo podría fijarme en alguien como tú? Arg… que asco que me besaras… - se quejó ella – No te imaginas como espero el día en que te largues de mi vida de una vez por todas – dijo comenzando a avanzar rápidamente a la salida

- jejej ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que no te creo? – preguntó el chico siguiéndola de nuevo

- A mi no me importa que no me creas… espero que algún día me dejes en paz

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Ahora Courtney se encontraba parada frente a la foto, ahora sabía que había sido una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta antes, era él el que le daba sentido a su vida, era él el que siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla, por más que el chico lo negara realmente le importaba su bienestar

- ¿Qué estarás haciendo Duncan? – se volvió a preguntar en otro susurro, Hace apenas un mes que ella había afrontado sus verdaderos sentimientos y solo pudieron ser novios durante tres semanas, antes de que Duncan se fuera a vivir al puerto

La joven tomó el portarretratos entre sus manos y se echó en su lecho para poder descansar, aunque siempre le resultara difícil, no podía pasar la noche sin pensar en él

- Te extraño mucho Duncan, por favor vuelve… - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormida, ya habían sido varias noches sin dormir y ahora había caído dormida sujetando firmemente la que se había convertido en su foto favorita contra su pecho

Ya era un mes, un mes de estar separados, un mes sin verse, y ahora… ahora ella se encontraba en el aeropuerto, abrazaba contra su pecho muy firmemente la carta que había llegado hace una semana, aún no lo podía creer ¿Duncan en serio regresaría a su lado?

El avión aterrizó en la pista y todos los pasajeros bajaron de él, Courtney buscaba entre tantas personas pero no lograba ver ni un rostro conocido, bajó la cabeza cuando vio que la puerta por la cual todos entraron se cerraba

- No regresó – susurró con lagrimas en los ojos

- Court – fue el grito que la sacó de sus pensamientos, levantó la cabeza y se encontró con quién había estado esperando

- Duncan – lo llamó también ella con emoción, su chico se encontraba ahí de nuevo, con ella. Duncan iba entrando por la puerta que hace un momento se cerraba y no pudo evitar correr en dirección a la morena, quién también comenzó a acortar la distancia

- Pensé que no regresarías – confesó una vez que se abrazó a su cuello al borde del llanto y con una dulce sonrisa

- Te dije que cumpliría mi promesa – dijo abrazando a Courtney por la cintura

La morena fijó sus ojos en los de su compañero, esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba, unos ojos que sabía perfectamente que no le mostraban nada a nadie pero… ella no es nadie, ella es su chica y ella era la única que podía notar ese brillo que desprendían

- Te extrañe – le confesó él

- Yo igual Duncan – y sus labios se fueron acercando hasta unirse en un dulce beso – por favor – pidió una vez que el beso terminó, abrazándose más a Duncan – no vuelvas a dejarme sola

- Descuida Court, no pienso abandonarte jamás – aseguró correspondiendo al abrazo

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ ¿Y bien? se espera de todo en sus fics nwn espero que realmente les halla agradado más, a mi si me parecío mejor, aunque él final no me convensio mucho que digamos... no lo sé, me pareció que el reencuentro no fue muy con mi estilo U^^ pero ustedes son los que juzgan aquí;D

ah y aunque por el momento no tengo algún otro one-shot DxC dejaré este fic como incompleto, pues aunque no es una historía, la dejare abierta para cualquier otro one-shot que escriba y llegue a subir

Mmm... es extraño eso de no ser interrumpida en mis presentaciones o notas finales, pero en fin creo que eso es todo por el momento

KAREN: ¿Ahora te puedo dar una pequeña opinion?

ECLIPSE: bien¬¬ pero rápido

KAREN: ¡Kyaaaaaa! Que lindo te quedó esto *0*

CASEY: si vas a comentar algo en publico al menos usa palabras que todos entendamos -.-

KAREN: ¿Qué es lo que no entendiste? *se puso a pensar* Ah te refieres al 'Kya' *Casey asentó con la cabeza* ese es mi grito de emocion^^

CASEY: Eso les pasa a ambas por ver tanto anime

ECLIPSE: pero yo no veo muchos

CASEY: Pero te gustan muchos sus fics

ECLIPSE: seee, eso si... bueno si ninguna de ustedes tienen algo más que decir *ambas compañeras niegan con la cabeza* entonces es tiempo de dejarlos, nos leemos!


	3. Te necesito

Por primera vez no tengo idea de que decir, así que no los retrazo :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ TDI no me pertenece

**TE NECESITO**

Mi mano tiembla…

Las lágrimas no paran de salir de mis ojos…

Estoy sola, sin tus bromas, sin tus sonrisas sarcásticas, sin tus miradas lujuriosas, sin la calidez de tus brazos… sola

¿Quién me hubiera dicho que necesitaba de ti? De tus bromas y comentarios pocos civilizados

Vuelvo a tratar, los almuerzos no son lo mismo, me siento afortunada de que mis padres se encuentren fuera de casa y no me vean llorar… no es que me avergüence, simplemente no quiero que se preocupen por algo de lo que no tienen la culpa y nadie, ni siquiera ellos, pueda ayudarme

Mi vista se eleva… desde que comenzamos a salir tu me acompañabas a todos lados, venías a almorzar a mi casa, pero ahora… ahora mi vista solo puede enfocar ese espacio vació, ese espacio que estaba destinado a ti

Mi vista baja al plato de comida, 'una vez más', sujeto fuertemente la cuchara y la levanto junto a un poco de sopa, siento que mi mano vuelve a temblar pero esta vez lo logro, la cuchara llega a mi boca y trago lo que venía en ella

Mi sopa favorita, pero desde hace dos días que te fuiste ya nada es lo mismo, todo me sabe igual… y no solo eso, no quiero hablar con nadie, todo me da igual

Me levanto de mi asiento sin apartar la mirada de mi plato… 'la mitad' esta vez sí comí… siento como una sonrisa se asoma en mi rostro 'lo hice' desde hace dos días que no probaba alimento alguno… tal vez sigo sin comer bien pero, al menos el día de hoy logre comer la mitad de mi plato

Camino con paso lento rumbo a mi habitación y me asomo por el balcón, me recargo en este y siento el viento mecer mi cabello y mi ropa mientras cierro los ojos

'¿Dónde estarás? ¿Estarás pensando en mí? ' – son algunas de las preguntas que invaden mi mente antes de que el recuerdo de ese día me asalte

_FLASH BACK_

- No lo haré – me dijo Duncan fijando sus ojos azules en los míos obscuros

- Tienes que hacerlo – le espeté – Yo no seré un obstáculo para tu futuro

- ¿Futuro? ¿Es que no lo vez?... sin ti no tendré futuro – me susurró de forma dulce

- Y yo tampoco – admití – pero si queremos tener un futuro juntos debes de estudiar… mis padres no dejaran que salga con un delincuente sin futuro… debes poner de tu parte y si lo que quieres estudiar te mantiene lejos… no hay alternativa

- Court… - no lo dejé terminar

- No Duncan… nos volveremos a ver, pero por el momento debemos separarnos – vi como unas lágrimas revoltosas caían por su rostro, me abrazó desprevenidamente e instintivamente correspondí

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- 'Se que fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho… ' Duncan… - no supe si eso último lo pensé o lo dije en voz alta, solo estoy segura de que sentí una lagrima resbalar por mis mejillas – 'Te necesito Duncan… regresa pronto por favor' – y con este pensamiento limpie esas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y entre a mi cuarto para ponerme algo cómodo y salir… Sé que algún día regresará pero… no puedo quedarme aquí encerrada

Justamente hoy Gwen me habló… Al parecer Leshawna, Bridgette y ella quieren que salgamos juntas y vallamos al cine, después de todo como las buenas amigas que son quieren hacerme salir de mi cuarto y… ¿Por qué no? Hasta que regreses necesito seguir con mi vida teniendo en mente que cada día ya es menos la espera de tu regreso

**FIN**

_**Net: **_Bueno... no estoy segura pero a lomejor lo mado para que concurse en el concurse de fics TDI, o no lo sé... jaja algún día me decidire por el momento ando un poco Out con la escuela x.X y bueno... ando escribiendo Drabbles para concursar U^^ así que lo siento mucho si no e avanzado en mi fic 'historias de fantasmas' o si me tardo en seguir con el nuevo 'en busca de un sueño'. Este one-shot no termina aquí, aunque no les digo que el siguiente cap sea continuacion... creo que el sig será especial de haloowen o no sé, siempre quise hacer fics especiales (ya saben: navidad, halowen, día de san Valentín, esas cosas :3)

Espero ansiosa sus reviews ^w^ se cuidan y nos leemos en sus fics :D

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	4. especial navideño

_**Net:**_ hola! estoy de vuelta y esta vez con un regalo de mi parte, dedicado a TODOS los fans DxC que leen fics, sobre todo a los que son escritores del fandom, así me hallas dejado review en alguna de mis locas historias o no^^ no hay distincion, dedicado como dije a todos y cada uno de los que, al igual que yo :D, son fan de esta hermosa pareja de opuestos^^

Sobre todo a los que se han vuelto mis amigos a travess del msm, si aun no tienes el mio me lo puedes pedir :D ahora sí... que comience el fic!

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece¬¬ cualquiera que diga lo contrario ¡miente! Ò0Ó lamentablemente :(

**ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO**

**En casa de Courtney**

Ya era de noche y en casa de la familia Anderson el ambiente navideño era notorio, la larga mesa en dónde todos los presentes a la cena se sentarían a cenar estaba cubierta con un elegante mantel navideño y algunas cuantas velas encendidas alumbraban los detalles de dicho mantel.

Toda la familia Anderson se encontraba presente en la casa, desde el menor de ellos hasta el mayor.

- Fred, dame eso – le pidió Courtney a su hermanito de 9 años.

- Olvídalo – le respondió el niño.

- ¡Arg! – exclamó Courtney bastante enojada – me pregunto por qué mis papás me dieron a un hermanito menor.

- ¿Qué ocurre hijos? – le preguntó la madre de ambos entrando a la habitación en donde ambos peleaban.

- Mamá… Courtney me quiere pegar – le dijo con falsas lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué? Mamá eso no es cierto – se defendió Courtney – ahora por favor… dile a Fred que me dé ese collar.

- ¿Qué collar? Ya te dije que no tengo nada – dijo con un puchero y mostrando sus manos vacías.

- deja de molestar a tú hermano Courtney – le espetó su madre.

- Pero si él…

- Él no tiene tu collar hija, debiste haberlo perdido, búscalo mejor y verás que lo encontraras… si no es que ese delincuente con el que andas te…

- No lo insinúes mamá, ya te dije que Duncan no es un delincuente… FUE ÉL EL QUE ME REGALÓ EL COLLAR.

- Pues no entiendo por qué te da algo que luego te va a quitar – le respondió su madre.

- Ya te lo dije… él no lo hizo – lo defendió Courtney.

- No seas ingenua hija, son gente rica… ¿Cómo crees tú que se hicieron de tanto dinero?

- No por ser ricos van a ser narcotraficantes ni nada de eso… ¿Sabes qué? No pienso quedarme a seguir escuchando esto, me voy a mi cuarto y no saldré hasta la cena – dijo alejándose.

**Casa de Duncan**

La enorme casa en la que vivía estaba infestada de enormes arreglos navideños... ¿Festejar la navidad? Para él el festejar la navidad nunca había tenido sentido, normalmente para un niño esta es un fecha mágica, pero él nunca pudo sentir esa calidez y felicidad que un niño goza en navidad.

Siempre fue diferente a toda su familia, hombres de bien, políticos importantes, esas personas parecían extraños, esa gente no parecía ser su familia.

- Duncan, ya todos están llegando, por favor baja a cenar con nosotros – le pidió su madre desde el marco de la puerta.

- Bajo en un momento mamá – le dijo el joven, entonces su madre se fijó en la vestimenta de su hijo.

No vas a bajar así Duncan, ponte el Smooking que te regalé para la cena.

- ¿Qué? No me pienso poner eso, ya suficiente es con soportar a toda la familia junta – se quejó el chico.

- Si no te lo pones no dejaré que salgas a la calle – le amenazó su madre con una sonrisa.

- Como si eso pudiera detenerme – la retó el menor.

- Algo me dice que tu rebeldía aumentó el día que conociste a esa chica pobre – dijo simplemente y sin rodeos.

- Madre, Courtney no es pobre, sino clase media, y para tu información te lo digo por decima vez… Me hice novio de Courtney antes de que ella se enterara de mi situación económica.

- No quieras defenderla Duncan… Normalmente te diría que una chica como ella puede ser un buen ejemplo para ti pero ella no, entiende que la gente en su condición son capaces de todo para salir de la pobreza… No me gusta ver que te utilicen.

- No me están utilizando

- Lo que quieras solo ponte el smoking y baja pronto – dijo antes de salir cerrando la puerta con fuerza

Duncan suspiró cansino, juntando toda su cordura (que de igual forma no era mucha). Caminó a su closet y sacó el traje de gala, un Smoking de color negro, se lo puso de inmediato y se dirigió a un cajón de la mesita de noche que se situaba al lado de su cama. De dicho cajón sacó una cajita, forrada con papel de regalo color morado y un gran moño rosa.

- Feliz navidad Courtney – susurró antes de guardar dicha cajita en su saco.

Abrió la puerta y salió de su habitación tratando de estar preparado para todo lo que se le podía venir encima durante esa cena.

**Casa de Courtney**

¡Duncan no es un criminal!, eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de la castaña en esos momentos. ¿Por qué su familia insistía en que dejara de salir con Duncan? Ella lo amaba y no lo dejaría jamás.

Una vez que bajó al comedor el silencio se hizo, se sentó en una silla vacía bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, fue así como comenzó a comer aparentando normalidad, todos los otros invitados también comenzaron a comer.

- Y bien… ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela últimamente? – le preguntó la tía Margarete a Courtney.

- No me quejo – fue la simple respuesta de la morena.

- ¿Conseguiste de nuevo tu lugar como presidenta estudiantil? – le preguntó el tío Alfred.

- No… - fue su respuesta.

- Pero ¿qué sucedió querida? – le volvió a preguntar su tío.

- Simplemente perdí por un voto en mi contra – contestó la morena tangentemente.

- Debió haber sido un error, Courtney debiste haber hablado y dicho algo en contra de ese fraud… - no terminó de hablar.

- Tío Alfred – le dijo Courtney mientras se levantaba estrepitosamente, alarmando a todos en la mesa - ¡eso no fue un fraude! ¡Simplemente no gané! Felicite a Noah por haber ganado el juego limpiamente y ahora no soy más que una simple estudiante… Estoy feliz de esa manera, no tenía porque inventar fraudes para ser presidenta estudiantil.

- Salir con ese delincuente no es nada bueno.

- ¡madre! ¡ya te lo eh dicho miles de veces! ¡DUNCAN NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

- Pues – espetó levantándose también - ¡estoy segura de que él arreglo todo para ese fraude!… ¡y tú sigues tan tranquila!

- ¡Porque sé que él no hizo nada malo!

- ¡eres una ingenua Courtney! ¿enserio eres mi hija? ¿Dónde quedó la chica responsable y cumplida que era mi hija?

- ¡justo aquí! Defendiendo lo que más quiere a cualquier precio.

- escúchate hija ¡¿No ves lo que ese chico te hace?

- ¡no me hace nada madre! ¡YO SIGO AQUÍ! ¡Sigo siendo la chica responsable que siempre hace lo correcto!... pero aún así… yo eh cambiado madre, eso lo admito.

- ¿Lo ves? Entonces… ¿No piensas hacer nada para arreglarlo?

- ¡¿ARREGLAR QUÉ? ¿SEGUIR COMO LA COURTNEY QUE HACE LO QUE TODOS QUIEREN QUE HAGA? ¡NO! ¡ESTA VEZ NO!

- hija… - susurró su madre.

- Lo eh dicho, sigo siendo la seria y responsable Courtney pero… eh crecido, y sé reconocer lo que me gusta y lo que quiero para mí.

- ¿Lo qué quieres para ti? ¿Cómo puede una muchachita tan insolente como tú saber lo que es bueno o no?

- Yo lo amo mamá… - susurró bajito pero aun así fue escuchada por todos – lo amo y nada de lo que digas hará que cambie de opinión – el silencio se hizo presente, Courtney sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no lloraría, no hiba a permitirse ver débil ante su familia… ¡ellos debían entender que aunque sufriera con esa indiferencia nunca iba a dejar de amar a Duncan!

- ah… - suspiró cansadamente la madre de Courtney – hija…

- Lo siento mucho familia – dijo lo más audible que pudo sonar – pero… ya no tengo hambre… - su voz se quebró con esa última frase, y se apartó de ahí lo antes posible.

- Courtney… - logro susurrar su madre pero la morena ya no quiso hacer caso… al igual que sabía que su madre no iba a insistir en que se quedara en la mesa.

La castaña llegó a la puerta y se vistió el abrigo dispuesta a salir, sentía las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos obscuros y algunas ya salían de ellos, formando un delgado y brillante camino en sus mejillas.

Volteó para darle una última vista al lugar donde toda su familia se encontraba, todo se veía normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las lágrimas entonces comenzaron a salir libremente sintiendo el enojo junto en su cuerpo, cogió su celular y un paquetito forrado de papel metálico en color azul, guardó ambas cosas en su abrigo y salió lo más rápido que pudo, azotando la puerta.

Había comenzado a correr, ¿A dónde? No tenía idea pero cualquier lugar al que fuera sería bueno… todo con tal de alejarse de su familia, las lagrimas seguían surcando su rostro. Después de correr unas cuantas calles se detuvo, recargándose en la pared jadeando por respirar.

Sacó de su saco la cajita forrada como regalo, entonces supo a donde ir, la guardó y caminó hacia el pequeño lago no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.

**Casa de Duncan**

- Oh querido, al fin bajaste – le dijo su madre al verlo entrar a la sala.

- sí, claro… ¿Qué cenaremos? – dijo tangentemente.

- Oh primo, tu siempre tan divertido – bromeo su prima, muy parecida a él.

- no, hablo en serio… tengo urgencia.

- ¿En qué? ¿Irte a meter con esa chusma de vecindad?

- Ya te lo dije padre, Courtney no es ninguna chusma – dijo aparentemente calmado, aunque por dentro sentía que explotaría pronto y juntaba todo su autocontrol.

- No peleen – les aconsejó la tía Rose a Duncan y su padre – es navidad, tan solo hoy traten de llevarse bien ¿sí?

- Tía Rose, fue mi padre quién comenzó con esto.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que salgas con una chica pobre.

- ¡Ya deja de insultar a Courtney!

- ¡Y tu no le grites a tu padre!

- ¡Courtney no les ha hecho nada malo! ¡Dejen de insultarla!

- Claro que nos hizo algo malo… gracias a ella te has vuelto más rebelde que antes.

- ¿Piensan que soy rebelde? ¡eso solo prueba lo poco que me conocen!

- ¡No levantes las voz jovencito! – le reclamó su tío Federick.

- ¿Saben qué? – preguntó levantando la voz cada vez más - ¡Ya no tengo hambre! – escupió antes de salir del lugar totalmente enojado.

Afuera hacía frio, pero él no lo sentía… Podía deberse a la ira de su cuerpo, es por eso que ninguna de sus navidades pasadas había sido buena, si no eran sus problemas legales era sobre sus amigos, si no eran sus amigos eran las calificaciones, si no eran las calificaciones era su novia… Courtney, su primer gran amor.

Había salido con muchas chicas en su vida, pero ninguna era como Courtney… ¿Era tan difícil de entender para sus padres? Aunque la verdad era que esa respuesta no le importaba, solo le importaba que estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Así es, cuando se dio cuenta lo primero que pensó era en el hecho de que era un masoquista… solo podía enamorarse de ella siéndolo ¿no? Después de todo para él estar con la princesa de la escuela era una tortura… luego vinieron esas tutorías que él estuvo obligado a tomar y ella obligada a impartir… todo había pasado rápido, tan rápido que él no supo cuando sucedió, al darse cuenta simplemente era tarde… él se había enamorado y ella correspondía a sus sentimientos.

De repente la vibración de su celular detuvo su caminar, sacó su teléfono celular y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… al parecer su princesita también se había acordado de él.

'¿Podemos vernos en el lugar especial?... Courtney'

Duncan le respondió el mensaje y se encaminó rumbo a un lago que no quedaba muy lejos de ahí.

**Lago de la ciudad**

La morena se encontraba sentada al lado del lago, las piernas colgaban en la orilla mientras las movía ansiosa, esperando a que su novio apareciera.

De reojo logro ver como una persona llegaba a su lado y se sentaba junto a ella, la chica sonrió y posó su cabeza en el hombro del nuevo visitante. El silencio se formó, no era uno incomodo, sino que era uno de esos agradables, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro en total calma.

- Así que… - Duncan hizo el esfuerzo de descubrir la actitud de su novia… aunque en realidad no era algo difícil de intuir – no te fue muy bien con tu familia ¿eh?

- No hablemos de ellos – pidió con voz dulce y suave, una voz que hasta el momento solo Duncan había podido escuchar – Dunca… ¿Por qué ningún ser humano logra comprender lo nuestro? – el delincuente solo suspiró sin saber que contestar.

- En realidad no lo sé – dijo abrazándola por el hombro, atrayéndola aún más.

Después de eso el silencio volvió, ese lago siempre lograba calmarlos a ambos, aún más si iban a contemplarlo juntos, ese lugar, tan escondido de la civilización y que casi nadie conocía, era el lugar en el que se declararon, el lugar en el que se dieron su primer beso, el lugar en donde siempre se podían ver a escondidas de sus familias.

Ambos se preguntaban lo mismo ¿Qué tenía de malo la relación de ellos? ¿Por qué sus familias no les permitían ser felices juntos? La familia de ella solo sabe encontrar defectos en Duncan, y se la pasan tachándolo de delincuente a él y a todos los de su familia. La familia de él la tacha a ella de hipócrita, diciéndole a Duncan que no se trata más que de una cualquiera que busca su dinero.

Sin embargo ambos saben que no es así… ambos saben que sus sentimientos son puros y correspondidos de ambas partes, solo basta converse a los ojos para darse cuenta del amor totalmente sincero que comparten ambos.

- Oh por cierto Duncan – dijo Courtney sacando el paquete forrado con papel metálico – te tengo un regalo.

- Sabes que no es necesario Courtney – le dijo sonriente.

- Sí, lo sé pero… supe que lo buscabas desde hace un tiempo – le dijo a la par que se lo entregaba.

El punk lo aceptó y rompió el papel metálico, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver de lo que se trataba – Oh, Court… ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

- Yo tengo mis medios – le dijo Courtney divertida, Duncan se le quedó viendo interrogante – Ay tranquilízate – le pidió divertida – yo no soy la delincuente aquí ¿o sí? – ante lo dicho por la morena ambos dejaron escapar una risita – se lo pedí a mi tío Saúl… uno de los únicos que me comprenden.

- Ya veo… ¿Sabes? Yo también te tengo un presente – le dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su saco, la misma que horas antes había sacado de su mesita de noche.

- Oh Duncan, no te hubieras molestado

- ¿Molestar? Claro que no – le dijo con una sonrisa – quiero consentir a mi princesita… eso no es nada raro ¿o sí? – Courtney estaba feliz de saber que Duncan había pensado en ellas pero, eso tenía su contraparte, es decir… por cosas como esas la gente pensaba mal de su relación.

- No creo que sea buena idea que sigas regalándome cosas – le dijo en un susurro.

- Vamos Court… Si es por ellos ¡déjalos hablar! ¿Qué tiene que importarnos lo que digan los otros? Tú y yo somos felices… ¿no?

- Sí – dijo aceptando el regalo – muchas gracias Duncan – Courtney abrió el regalo y se quedó boquiabierta al verlo – Oh Duncan ¡Es hermoso! – dijo sacando el collar de su caja – no debiste molestarte.

- No es molestia alguna… ¿Te lo pongo?

- Claro

Y así Courtney le entregó el collar a Duncan, se levantó el cabello de su cuello y le dejó el espacio libre a Duncan para que le abrochara el collar. Una vez que lo hicieron el silencio se volvió a formar, ambos sonrieron y Courtney se volvió a acostar en el hombro de Duncan, el delincuente la rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

Ahí es cuando varias de las preguntas que siempre rondaban sus cabezas obtenían las respuestas buscadas ¿Su amor estaba mal? No, por supuesto que no ¿Entonces… no importa lo que diga la sociedad? Bueno… ¿Qué demonios sabe la sociedad sobre amor? El amor no se debería de juzgar por edad, géneros, religiones o clases sociales… sino por la intensidad de cierto sentimiento.

Y ellos se amaban demasiado, así que realmente no importaba lo que los demás pensaran de ellos… se amaban y nada los separaría nunca.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ la verdad es que se me hace tarde y no pude revisarlo de nuevo, si encuentran faltas importantes les agradecere que me las hagan ver^^ en general espero recivir reviews, ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡entonces pierdansen!¬¬ xD OK NO ES CIERTO! no se la vallan a creer, si no les gusto me dicen lo que debo mejorar :D

Lo siento... tengo exeso de felicidad el día de hoy... pero en serio, espero reviews de todo tipo ^^ se cuidan y de una vez se los aviso, es posible que mis actualizaciones tarden pues posiblemente me valla de vacaciones, pero no dejare votadas mis historias, y si ven que deje de review-ar una historia es por mi falta de tiempo... son muchas historias :S

Además... quería pedirles que se pasaran por mi perfil y voten en la encuesta que tengo ahí, en la parte superior de todo ese palabrerío que conforman mi 'autobiografía' (¿?) ahí la encontraran, ya que pienso escribir una nueva tanda de drabbles y tomare como reto personal escribir sobre las parejas que USTEDES y SOLO USTEDES (tipo comercial de televisión) escojan :D ¿no es genial?^^ xD

Nos leemos!^^

*GRACIAS POR LEER*


	5. Un amor capaz de matar

Hola! buaaah! voy a llorar por lo que acabo de escribir TT0TT pero a la vez estoy orgullosa de este escrito, es uno de los primeros que me convencen instantaneamente.

Hace tiempo tenía la idea de hacer algo así, se me ocurrió gracias a la canción morir de amor cantada por Kudai (Le queda perfecto como sound track por si les interesa =D) y pensé que el DxC era la mejor pareja para escribirlo u.u así que... salió esto U^^ Todos mis DxC hasta el momento son tiernos y romanticos... bueno, a excepcion de 'te necesito' pero este es bastante triste.

Texto normal

_Flash Back_

_**Advertencia:**_ Raket T por violencia y tragedia (o a lo que le llamo más especificamente muerte de un personaje) Si no te gustan estas cosas no la leas... aun menos si eres 100% DxC (esto es 100% DxC pero si digo esto es por algo ;3), yo lo soy pero me gustabn las tragedias xD siii ya se que soy rara

_**Disclaimer: **_TDI no me pertenece, tampoco Courtney, Duncan ni Bridgette... por desgracia u.u

* * *

Soy una chica normal, una chica a la que todo el mundo llama hermosa, un chica inteligente que estudia y vive al día. Una chica normal que trabaja en medio tiempo para poder pagar su carrera.

Sí, yo misma tengo que pagar mis estudios, y mi forma de vida… hace un año me fui de mi casa junto a mi novio. Él también trabaja, pero ya no estudia.

Duncan siempre fue un chico dulce, y me ama… ¿no es cierto? ¡Pero qué pregunta! Es claro que lo hace… si no me amara no sería celoso ¿o sí?

Para mí es claro que me ama, a mí y solo a mí, por eso es celoso… celoso a sobre manera. Él solo intenta protegerme, no quiere que nadie me haga nada, no quiere que se me insinúen, y no quiere que me enamore de nadie más.

Es un tonto, si supiera que no podría ser capaz de amar a nadie más… a pesar de sufrir yo jamás lo eh dejado y no pienso hacerlo.

Pero esto es algo que todos ven mal, nadie sabe lo mucho que Duncan me ama, solo yo… y nadie puede enterarse, si lo hicieran mi novio iría a parar a la cárcel. Pero estoy preocupada, mi mejor amiga pudo haberse dado cuenta hoy en la mañana…

_Ambas nos encontrábamos en la cafetería, almorzando, cruce mis piernas y comencé a comer. Mi amiga comenzó a platicar sobre su novio._

_- … fue por eso que le di un tiempo… o deja de ser un celoso repulsivo o deja de ser mi novio – Me dijo Bridgette con decisión._

_- ¿Estás segura de lo que hiciste? – le pregunté sorprendiéndola – Después de todo te ama, sino no estuviera celoso ¿O sí?_

_- Pero Courtney, ¡yo también soy celosa! ¡No por eso voy a armarle un escándalo y tratar de pegarle frente a media escuela!_

_- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo? – Ciertamente no comprendía - Bridgette es afortunada de tener a alguien que la ame hasta el punto de perder la cabeza así._

_-¡No es eso! ¡Pierde la cabeza, la cordura, la caballerosidad!..._

_- ¡Espera! ¿Lo dije en voz alta? – Mi amiga rubia asentó en silencio – lo siento – le dije agachando la cabeza apenada._

_- Descuida – me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda - ¿Courtney?_

_Para Bridgette, que resultó ser bastante observadora, no pasó desapercibido el momento en que mi rostro adquirió una mueca de dolor. No quise verla a la cara, sin embargo noté de reojo cuando frunció el seño. Me volvió a dar una palmada en la espalda y no tuve opción que rechinar los dientes._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Preguntó seria._

_- No me ocurre nada – le dije rápidamente._

_- Court… - Susurró preocupada bajando un poco la mirada._

_Entonces ocurrió, Bridgette la notó, en mi pierna, apenas asomándose bajo mi falda…_

_- ¡Court ¿Qué ocurrió? – su voz se escuchaba preocupada._

_- ¡Ya te dije que nada! – le grite a mi mejor amiga, no pensé que llegaría a gritarle algún día._

_- ¡No me digas que no tienes nada! ¡Te conozco desde que somos niñas! Amiga… me preocupas – me dijo – y eso… - refiriéndose a mi marca morada en la pierna – eso no un 'nada', Estoy segura de que también tienes en la espalda._

_- Y de ser así ¿Qué? – La reté – tú y tu novio se aman a su manera… Duncan me ama a la suya – susurre derrotada._

_- Hay Courtney – dijo en tono reprobatorio - ¿Sabes lo que es el amor? – la mire a la cara sin comprender su pregunta – El amor no es solamente sentir mariposas en el estomago cada qué ves a cierta persona… el amor es un sentimiento mutuo de aprecio, de querer con todo tu corazón, el amor a una persona es querer compartir tu vida con ella y desear protegerla…_

En estos momentos me encuentro en nuestro departamento… ¡no! Su departamento. Eh decidido que esto se termine, después de darle vueltas al asunto ahora se claramente lo que quiero. Yo, Courtney McKensie, quiero vivir feliz, con alguien que me ame lo suficiente como para protegerme de todo… de todo y de todos… ¡incluido él mismo!

Porque Duncan no sabe cómo protegerme de él mismo…

_- Courtney ¡Regresa ahora mismo a la casa! – me ordenó mi papá, sé que escaparme no fue una opción del todo buena, pero amo a Duncan y sé que él me ama._

_- ¡No papá! – defendí - ¡Comprende que amo a Duncan! Y si no me dejas estar con él y con ustedes a la vez me veo en la necesidad de elegir._

_- ¡Court…! – mi mamá lo detuvo._

_- Está bien – susurró tomándonos a ambos por sorpresa – ella lo prefiere a él sobre nosotros y si esto es lo que quiere no quiero que termine odiándonos… Courtney – me habló esta vez a mí – Como tu familia esto nos duele, pero jamás podremos odiarte – dijo derramando lágrimas – él día que quieras regresar con nosotros solo recuerda que la puerta de la casa siempre estará abierta para ti._

Ese día me dio tristeza dejar de lado a mi familia, recuerdo con dolor el momento en que intenté alcanzar a mi madre cabizbaja para abrazarla, sentir su calor una última vez, pero ella solo dio media vuelta evitando así el contacto.

Esa noche lloré como ninguna otra, pero Duncan estaba ahí apoyándome, sabía que sufría y parecía odiarse a sí mismo por ser de cierta forma el culpable. Yo siempre le insistía que no era así, el tiempo pasó y ese Duncan lindo, tierno y comprensivo desapareció, poco a poco ha sido sustituido por un chico celoso, agresivo y prepotente.

Pero aún así… el amor nunca desaparece ¿verdad? Yo sé que en el fondo él me sigue amando… es por eso que debo hacer esto.

Preparo mi maleta, esta misma noche duermo en casa de mis padres, hasta que llegue el día de mi boda y me vaya a vivir con mi respectivo esposo. Para mí esto es difícil, amo a Duncan con todo mi corazón, siento que sin él no podre despertar en la mañana, pero si he de morir prefiero hacerlo por tristeza que otorgarte otra culpa en tu conciencia.

Lo he pensado toda la tarde, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer… lo siento Duncan, te amo pero no quiero pactar con sangre este final, no voy a condenarte a algo así. Bridgette tiene razón, lo nuestro no llegara a nada si seguimos así.

- Courtney – escucho una voz tras de mí… tu voz, al parecer has llegado temprano… más temprano de lo habitual.

- Duncan – susurro sin darte la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios haces con una maleta? – me preguntas con una voz atemorizante, me tenso inconscientemente y lo notas.

- Me voy con mis padres, de regreso – Te contesto honestamente lo más firme que puedo.

-¡¿Por qué? – levantas cada vez más la voz - ¡Mis sospechas son ciertas! ¿Cierto? – no contesto inmediatamente - ¡¿Cierto?

- ¿Qué sospechas? – Te doy al fin la cara, estás bastante enojado por lo que logras tensarme de nuevo.

- ¿De qué te asustas? ¿De qué ya descubrí tu jueguito? ¡Te estás viendo con alguien más! ¿No es así?

- ¡No! ¡No es así! – Te digo firmemente, te acercas y me tomas bruscamente del hombro, una mueca de dolor sale de mi rostro.

- ¡No me levantes la voz! – me gritas exasperado y fuera de sí.

- ¡Quiero de regreso a mi Duncan! – grito sin poder soportarlo más, es cierto ¡Quiero a Duncan de regreso! El que está frente a mí no es mi novio, es un monstruo que tomó su lugar…

- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! – Me lanzas al suelo, provocando que me golpee bruscamente la espalda con la mesita de noche situada al lado de mi cama.

No dices nada más. Como si no fuera más que basura sales de la habitación sin preocuparte en preguntarme si estoy bien. Esto es definitivo, el miedo ya no me hará dudar más… ¡de alguna u otra forma me voy de tu lado!

Me levanto dolorosamente, mi espalda me duele horrorosamente pero eso no me detiene, sujeto firmemente la maleta y la cargo rumbo a la puerta de la habitación. No te veo en ninguna parte, me apresuro y camino lo más rápido que me es posible hacia la salida.

- ¡¿A dónde vas? - un fuerte agarre en la muñeca me detiene bruscamente, no logro suprimir el gemido de dolor que mis labios soltaron involuntariamente ante tal brusco frenado.

- Duncan… - susurro quedamente – me lastimas.

Tú ya no dices nada, me arrastras sin considerar ese fuerte dolor en mi espalda, gracias al cual suelto la maleta abriéndose en el acto y desordenando todo el lugar.

- No te vas de este lugar – me dices aventándome de vuelta al piso – ahora recogerás este desorden – claramente te refieres a mi ropa y la maleta abierta junto a la puerta.

- ¡No Duncan! – grito levantandome, siento que me jugo bastante al desafiarte… ¡pero ya no quiero soportar esto! - ¡No lo haré! – En respuesta me das una cachetada.

Debo aceptar que esto me dejó sorprendida, es un hecho… ¡Tú ya no eres Duncan! El golpe que me diste me hizo voltear la cabeza, ciento un sabor metálico en mis labios.

- ¿Sangre? – susurro sorprendida, una vez que regreso la vista a ti me llevo un dedo a la comisura de mis labios, en efecto me habías roto la boca – Duncan – No lo soporto, comienzo a llorar inconteniblemente.

- ¡No llores! – me gritas eufórico, siento tus fuertes manos sujetándome de los hombros

- ¡Suéltame Duncan! – pido desesperada.

-¡Cállate! – pareces estar volviéndote loco ¿Qué te sucedió Duncan?

- ¡Suéltame por favor!

- ¡Qué te calles! – me gritas una última vez… me lanzas bruscamente a la pared en donde me vuelves a golpear, me dejas inconsciente… en parte eso es una gran ventaja.

Me alegra estar inconsciente porque los golpes no terminan ahí. Estás furioso, y me tiras al piso en donde me das otra cachetada, me abres bruscamente la blusa y comienzas a toquetearme… haces que me sienta asqueada de tener que presenciar algo así.

Al menos tengo el consuelo de que ahora, con mi cuerpo tirado en el piso bajo el tuyo, ya no siento nada, ya no hay más indecisión, ya no hay más dolor… y entre nosotros ya no hay nada.

No quería que las cosas terminaran así… pero ya no hay marcha atrás, lágrimas comienzan a caer de tus ojos al darte cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, me duele verte así. Sé perfectamente que si no hubiera sido tan tonta y cobarde pude haber evitado este momento cuando nuestro problema no era tan grave aún.

Ahora no puedo hacer más que sentirme culpable, verte a ti, destrozado y llorando aún sobre mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo, lleno de moretones y rodeado de un charco de sangre.

**FIN**

**Net: **Sí, no leyeron mal... ¡yo mate a Courtney! soy culpable TT-TT Sin contar el mal sabor de boca que deja el final ¿Qué piensan de este one-shot? no es la primer tragedia que escribo, de hecho no es el primer DxC que escribo con tragedia (tengo otro pero no esta publicado en este fic, sino como un one-shot aparte).

El punto es que espero recivir sus reviews^^ espero que a pesar del final cruel que le di les haya agradado la lectura en sí. Hoy en día aún existen muchos adolescentes que sufren de violencia en el noviazgo :0 hay que tener cuidado en este aspecto^^ se cuidan y nos leemos pronto! (pronto publicare el proximo capitulo de 'Historias de fantasmas')


	6. muñeca

Nuevo One-Shot. Triste (demasiado) con Angst y, en pocas palabras, una razón más para odiar a Duncan (tranquilos que no contiene bailing - y disculpen si no se escribe así)

**MUÑECA**

En el enorme salón de la mansión la gente se encontraba animada. La fiesta esa noche no podía ser más divertida. Todos reían, las parejas de alta sociedad bailaban en medio de este. ¡Todos se divertían ahí! Pero… ¿Qué pasaba en el dormitorio de la joven McLane?

El labial era colocado cuidadosamente sobre los labios de la morena. Ese día se anunciaba el matrimonio de la jovencita con el hijo de un alto funcionario. Duncan Wishword se casaba en un mes con ella.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió. Dejando ver a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

- Detesto esto – susurró el chico que acababa de entrar. La morena no se inmutó - ¿Court?

Courtney no se dignó a contestarle. Tomó cuidadosamente un arete con sus manos y se lo puso en su oreja izquierda.

- ¿Sucede algo querida? – Courtney de nuevo lo ignoró. Tomó el otro arete y se lo puso en la oreja contraria – amor.

- Si quieres llamarme así no lo hagas cuando estemos solos – pidió fríamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Court?... – la morena no habló más, esto ponía a Duncan cada vez más loco ¡Siempre era lo mismo! – Te amo Courtney.

La chica se quedó ahí, estática. Una chica normal hubiera llorado en su posición, pero ella no.

- Ya te dije un millón de veces que lo siento – exclamó Duncan triste.

La chica no despegaba la vista del espejo frente a ella. Se acomodó un poco los tirantes de su elegante vestido de noche.

Unas manos la abrazaron por la espalda. Ella no se inmutó. Un pequeño beso se dejó sentir en su mejilla, pero ninguna expresión salió de su rostro. Las manos de Duncan comenzaron a moverse lentamente, delineando el vientre de Courtney, pero ella no se emocionaba.

Duncan se sentía mal. Llevó su vista al espejo frente a ellos. Las cosas no andaban bien, la imagen que el espejo regresaba solo mostraba lo que parecía ser un hombre joven, de algunos 20 años, bien vestido y carismático, abrazado a una muñeca de tamaño real, con hermosos labios color carmín y mirada muerta.

- Courtney… - susurró Duncan con la esperanza de obtener respuestas. Sin embargo no sucedió.

Courtney ya no era más que una muñeca, una hermosa muñeca de tamaño real, hermosa, elegante, pero sin alma. Sin ese brillo característico de cualquier chica que estuviera a punto de cumplir el sueño que ella estaba a un mes de vivir.

- Me odias – resolvió Duncan agachando un poco la mirada.

- No te odio… - contestó la morena sin alejar la vista del espejo – no puedo odiarte porque no puedo sentir ya nada por ti… ni por nadie más.

- Querida… - Duncan volvió a llevar la mirada a la imagen que el espejo mostraba.

- Te confié todo de mí… mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma – contestó cada vez más fría – pero todo eso lo destrozaste… no, no todo, mi cuerpo sigue aquí, intacto.

Las lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de los azules ojos del chico. No quería que nadie, ni siquiera Courtney, lo viera llorar. Los brazos que rodeaban a la morena se alejaron, y el chico caminó rumbo al baño a lavarse la cara. El anuncio de su matrimonio se haría esa misma noche en el salón donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo. Duncan debía lavarse la cara, deshacerse de esas terribles lágrimas, señales de su mayor debilidad, y arreglarse formalmente para la presentación.

Mientras tanto Courtney se había quedado sola frente al tocador. Una silenciosa y solitaria lágrima viajó por su mejilla. Courtney se apresuró a secarla, y retocarse un poco su maquillaje corrido.

_Yo te amaba_ – pensó – _Te amaba demasiado, que llegue a amarte ciegamente. Te ofrecí todo de mí, pensando que nuestro amor era sincero, te facilite mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón… ¡Te ame con locura! Pero tú solo lo utilizaste todo para tú beneficio._

_Tomabas mi cuerpo cuando querías _– Una mano se posó en su pecho -_ Tomaste mi alma y la condenaste a la soledad. Y lo peor, tomaste mi corazón y lo rompiste en mil pedazos. ¿Qué crees que iba a suceder? ¿Qué jamás sabría que me engañabas? Te equivocaste, lo supe y eso me costó mucho ¡Mucho! _

_Ahora ya no lloraré, ya no reiré verdaderamente, ya no podre ser feliz, porque a pesar de haber podido recolectar algunos cuantos pedacitos de mi destrozado corazón. Ya no podre confiar en nadie ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Todos los hombres son iguales! Solo buscan su beneficio sin pensar en los sentimientos de nadie más._

_Me tienes atada a ti por este maldito pacto realizado antes de que naciéramos. Antes esto me alegraba pero ahora, ahora nada me importa, nadie me interesa, si no cuido lo que quedó de mi corazón ya no podre tener nada, ni siquiera a mí misma… y eso, Duncan, ¡Es lo que menos quiero! ¡Prefiero protegerme! ¡Perder todo pero no perderme yo misma!_

La morena se alejaba algunos pasitos del tocador, para poder completar su imagen mejor – _zapatillas con tacón alto, vestido de noche bastante costoso, maquillaje sencillo pero sensual, un peinado muy bien cuidado… ¡Todo perfecto! Una bella imagen en el exterior, aunque hueca por el interior. Una muñeca, tan solo soy una muñeca ¡Tú muñeca! O al menos así me siento yo… como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. ¡Perfecto! ¡Felicidades Duncan! Has conseguido una bella muñeca de trapo para tu colección._

**FIN**

**Net**: Sí, yo también lo sentí triste u.u ¿Por qué lo escribi? No tengo la menor idea, llegó a mi antier y tuve que escribirlo. No pude evitar comparar a Courtney (después del beso DxG) con una muñeca de trapo. Creo que la idea se fromó en mi cabeza gracias a una pequeña mezcla de lo que sentí al escuchar 'muñeca de trapo' de La Oreja De Van Gogh (mi grupo favorito :3) y 'Para volver a amar' de Kanny García. Simplemente salió esto y justamente lo asocie con TDI y, por supuesto, Courtney.

Antes Duncan se encontraba entre mis personajes favoritos, ahora lo detesto -.- no es aún el personaje más odiado que tengo (ese es justin xD) pero definitivamente no me agrado lo del engaño, fuera de lo que piense respectivamente del DxC o el DxG simplemente Duncan dejó de agradarme u.u No se lo tomen a mal, realmente no me gusta dejar mal a ningun personaje solamente porque _no me agrade_ (lo comprobaran con justin en el otro fic - que por cierto acabo de actualizar -) simplemente siento que al relación que hice si les quedaba.

El proximo fic DxC que subire será de comedia, se los prometo ;) (Hablo en serio, ya lo tengo escrito) pero daré un tiempo para actualizar, no quiero que se junten todas las actualizaciones (Ni de TDI ni de otro fandom, y sí, tengo listos fics y actualizaciones de muchos fandoms x3) simplemente como tengo mucho de esta serie, prefería sacar de una buena vez estas dos actualizaciones ;)

Les prometí algunos drabbles también, pero los subire una vez que los tenga todos... aún me faltan :S en fin... ahora si, los dejo tranquilos por un pequeño rato^^ ¿reviews? :3

GRACIAS POR LEER


	7. Un pequeño accidente

Hola! Wow, ¿Soy yo o tenía tiempo sin actualizar?... o es eso o es que los días se me hicieron eternos con la escuela, las tareas y los examenes u.u Bien... ¡A lo que estamos! Disfruten este tal vez no tan pequeño one-shot DxC (1954 palabras :O)

**Titulo:** Un pequeño accidente

**Pareja:** Duncan x Courtney (Dah! lo siento xD Sé que es obvio ya que esto es situaciones DxC, pero no sé que me pasó xD)

**Generos:** Em... Romance (Jaja al más puro estilo DxC, ya saben, como en la primere temporada *0*)... Y un intento de comendia xD

**Sumary:** Una razón más para amar el DxC. Nunca comiences a pelear con alguién justo cuando manejas ¡necesitas ambas manos y toda tu atención para manejar!

**Disclaimer:** TD Series no me pertenece (Por desgracia -.-)

* * *

- … y fue así como gané la presidencia estudiantil el año pasado ¡y derroté a Noah! – terminaba de redactar la morena.

Courtney manejaba rumbo al antro. Aún no sabía cómo pero Duncan la había convencido para ir.

- Court, no es que no me agrade el hecho de que derrotaras a ese sabelotodo pero ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Me harta estar escuchando a alguien hablar sobre el mismo asunto ¡durante 45 minutos! – y al lado de ella, en el asiento del copiloto, nada más y nada menos que su novio Duncan.

- Lo siento – se disculpó apenada - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Em… - el delincuente lo pensó, sin que se le ocurriera nada.

- Bien, ¿Qué tal si escuchamos música? – propuso Courtney.

- De acuerdo – Duncan prendió la radio y comenzó a buscar alguna estación que fuera del agrado adolescente… al menos el de un "adolescente normal" como lo decía él.

A los pocos minutos el joven de cabellera obscura, y cresta verde en medio de esta, se detuvo, dejando así en sintonía música Rock metal. Tocaban la canción favorita del joven delincuente, quién comenzó a dejarse llevar por esta e imitando a todo un guitarrista comenzó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria.

Por su lado Courtney se preguntaba "¿Cómo es que pasan esa música en la radio?" sin obtener respuestas coherentes. Ella respetaba los gustos de Duncan, después de todo era su novio y no quería comenzar una pelea con él solamente por música, pero en esos instantes reunía todo su autocontrol para no interponerse entre el delincuente y su felicidad, cambiando de estación.

¿Cómo es que a la gente le gustaba eso? ¿Cómo es que a ella le gustaba alguien que gustaba de eso? No lo comprendía.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto? – la voz de Duncan la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? En nada – contestó la morena sin convencer a Duncan.

- ¿Deseas escuchar otra cosa?

- ¡Sí! – exclamó sin dar oportunidad a Duncan de retractarse, comenzó a cambiar de estaciones la radio mientras con una sola mano manejaba.

- Si quieres yo la puedo buscar – ofreció Duncan, él también intentaba juntar todo su autocontrol para no estallar ante las acciones de su novia.

- No gracias, he encontrado mi estación favorita – anunció ella regresando a su deber de manejar el auto de los padres de su novio.

Duncan ya no dijo nada. Fue ahí cuando el ambiente se inundó de sonidos placenteros ante los oídos de cualquier amante de la música clásica… por supuesto Duncan no lo era y nunca lo sería. ¿Qué era ese sonido? ¿Violines? O quizás ¿Arpa? No importaba, lo importante es que esto casi provoca al delincuente vomitar. ¿Quién podía tener tan mal gusto como para escuchar esas tonterías?

- ¿Qué son esas tonterías? – Duncan había intentado calmarse, pero ahora había explotado gracias a esa maldita música.

- Se llama música clásica – aclaró la morena.

- Courtney tienes un problema – dijo el chico de ojos azules - ¿Cómo puede a una adolescente gustarle esa porquería?

- ¡¿Porquerías? – estalló al fin la morena - ¡Esto es verdadera música! Nada que ver con los adefesios que te gustan – volteo a verlo soltando una mano del volante.

- ¡¿Adefesios? Para tu información pequeña princesita ¡Esos adefesios son arte!

- ¡¿Arte? ¡¿Qué pueden tener de artístico tu música rara?

- Mucho más que la tuya – espetó Duncan.

- Imposible que sepas de lo que hablamos… ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que significa arte! – exclamó levantando ambos brazos, soltando por ende la mano que seguía en el volante.

- No me digas ignorante ¡Creo que se más de arte que tú! – exclamó Duncan cambiando de estación la radio para volver a escuchar su música favorita.

- ¡Quita eso! – pidió Courtney comenzando a cambiar de estación al igual que Duncan.

- ¡Es el auto de mis padres! ¡Yo puedo escuchar en él lo que quiera! – exclamó.

- Pues hazlo cuando estés solo – ambos comenzaron a forcejear con ambos brazos – en mi presencia no quiero nada de eso.

- ¿Eh? Court – susurró Duncan llamando la atención de Courtney, quién respondió un poco más tranquila ahora.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Tienes ambos brazos sosteniéndome!

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó la morena comenzando a alterarse de nuevo.

- ¡Ambos brazos! ¿Cómo puede alguien manejar sin manos?

- Oh – exclamó Courtney entendiendo el punto de Duncan.

Ambos voltearon su vista al camino. A media calle se encontraba un pequeñín de alrededor de 7 años, buscando su pelota extraviada - ¡Aaahh! – gritaron ambos chicos al unísono y con horror. Duncan se tapó los ojos para evitar ver lo que seguía mientras que Courtney, en un auto reflejo para evitar el impacto, giró el volante lo más que pudo. Esta acción ocasionó un drástico cambio de dirección el auto, que se estrelló con otros dos autos estacionados.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó la morena bajando del auto – Mira lo que hiciste – intentó culpar a Duncan.

- ¿Lo que hice? ¿Quién manejaba? – preguntó el delincuente.

- ¡Arg! ¡No sé porque intento hablar civilizadamente contigo! – volvió a explotar.

- Creo que el problema aquí eres tú, En serio Courtney, no eres normal.

- Y eso lo dice el pervertido que acosa niñas de primaria.

- ¡Ya te explique que no las acoso! – se defendió Duncan.

- Eso no fue lo que me dijo mi prima* – contraatacó Courtney.

- Ya te dije que yo solo quería devolverle su lapicero, se le cayó y yo lo rejunté para devolvérselo – se explicó.

- ¿Qué más da? Eso no es lo que importa ahora. ¡Maldición! – gritó pateando uno de los automóviles con los que se habían estrellado.

- Debo reconocer que este es uno de los accidentes más geniales con lo que me he topado – comentó el chico punk.

- Y dices que yo no soy normal, ahora dime ¿A qué joven normal le parecen geniales los accidentes de tránsitos?, estamos en problemas – se lamentó.

- No es para tanto…

- ¡¿No es para tanto? – estalló de nuevo – Duncan, Seré presidenta algún día… ¿Cómo me volveré una presidenta respetable con un historial sucio?

Duncan comenzaba a impacientarse, en momentos como esos se preguntaba cómo es que se había enamorado de alguien como ella. Y honestamente, Courtney se encontraba en las mismas. ¿Cómo haberse enamorado de alguien tan irresponsable? ¡No son para nada compatibles! Era obvio que tarde o temprano no lo resistirían más. Courtney lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Quería seguir junto a Duncan por toda su vida porque lo que ella sentía por él era simplemente amor, amor puro, algo que nunca admitiría frente a nadie.

El silencio se había hecho presente, aumentando la tensión del lugar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, hasta que Courtney se decidió a romperlo.

- Lo siento mucho Duncan, no quise que manejaras para evitar algo así – el delincuente enarcó una ceja – pensé que serías tú el que estrellaras el auto.

- Bueno, yo lamento haberte metido en esto, en lo del choque, en la pelea por música, en el robo del auto de mis padres… - esas últimas palabras casi le provocan un infarto a la morena.

- ¿El qué? ¿De qué? ¿De quienes? – preguntó la morena comenzando a enojarse, de nuevo.

- Bueno, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que les había pedido prestado el auto a mis padres? – preguntó rascándose la cabeza nervioso

- Duncan – la mirada de la morena irradiaba ira incontrolable – Dime, por favor, que no me mentiste – exigió.

- No te mentí, si les pregunte… pero ellos no me habían dicho que sí – confesó.

- ¡Arg! Duncan ¿Por qué me haces estás cosas? ¡Maldita sea! – pateo de nuevo el auto que había pateado minutos antes. Esta vez la patada fue mayor y una luz sobre este se encendió. El lugar se iluminó de colores azul y rojo, a la par que el silencio era sustituido por un molesto ruido, una sirena de policía… Al darse cuenta de esto Courtney abrió los ojos asustada ¿Acababa de chocar con una patrulla? Al parece así era, pues con la luz del vehículo fue más fácil distinguir los colores de está.

- Wow, a pesar de que he visto muchos accidentes ¡este es el mejor! ¡Es un patrulla! Jajaja esto vale oro.

- ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¡Mi historial estará arruina… ¡- Duncan la interrumpió sujetándola por el brazo y jalándola para huir - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿A dónde me llevas?

- No pensaras entregarte ¿o sí? – preguntó el delincuente como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

- ¡Esto no está bien Duncan!

- ¿Piensas que entregarte está bien? ¿Eres capaz de arruinar tu historial? – preguntó sabiendo que con eso lograría convencerla.

- ¡Corre más rápido! – ordenó acelerando, corriendo a una velocidad mayor de la que estaba corriendo Duncan.

- ¡Esa es la actitud!

Duncan volvió a ser el que guiaba el camino. El delincuente se llevó a Courtney a un callejón obscuro para esconderse. Ahí ambos pudieron descansar un poco, tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

- No sé cómo me convenciste de ir a un antro – comentó la morena.

- Yo solo te lo pedí, no te obligue a nada – se defendió Duncan.

- ¡Eres un…! – Courtney no terminó la frase, no sabía que insulto decirle a Duncan.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó el de cresta verde.

- ¡Nada! ¡No vale la pena pelear contigo! – espetó enojada, comenzando a caminar para irse lejos de ahí.

- ¡Oye espera! – pidió Duncan sujetándola del brazo, sin embargo Courtney no se detuvo a tiempo para evitar ejercer fuerza en su brazo. Al ser detenida se tambaleo y cayó al piso. Llevándose consigo a Duncan. Ambos novios quedaron en posiciones comprometedoras.

- ¡Tranquilízate Courtney! – pidió Duncan viéndola a los ojos – lamento si te metí en problemas con esto – Courtney respiró hondo, sabía que Duncan era así y estaba acostumbrado a que le pasaran esas cosas, tal vez por eso Duncan no reaccionara de mala manera como ella.

- Estoy bien, mejor discúlpame tú… ¿sabes? Me alegra que estemos saliendo juntos – comentó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? digo, a mí también me alegra pero… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

- Porque eres el único que me hace vivir al extremo – soltó una risita – es divertido salirse de la rutina un poco… pero – frunció el ceño – ¡no hagas cosas así de nuevo! - Exigió.

Duncan le sonrió, era divertido ver los cambios de humor de la morena. Entonces la besó tomándola por sorpresa. Courtney se sorprendió al principio pero después de unos segundos correspondió.

- Duncan – dijo Courtney separando al delincuente – Deberíamos apurarnos si queremos llegar temprano al antro, ya sabes que después de cierta hora las cosas se ponen aburridas.

- ¿Aburridas? – susurró Duncan seductor – pues yo he encontrado algo más divertido que hacer – y volvió a besar a su novia. La chica esta vez correspondió en el acto con una sonrisa. Duncan estaba lleno de sorpresas.

**FIN**

_**Net:**_ Ok, tal vez al final Courtney no hubiera correspondido tan rápido a los deseos de Duncan xD Pero me pareció buena idea aún así... Tal vez no hubo mucha comendia pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer cuando lo escribí, creo que apenas estoy superando lo del DxG así que no se sorprendan de que aún no escriba mucha comedia con ellos. Además tenía tiempo que quería escribir un fic con ambos en sus personalidades de la primer temporada, ya saben... Courtney: La chica "aburrida" que siempre sigue las reglas pero que sin importar eso siempre se deja llevar por Duncan. Duncan: El delinduente al que no le importa nada pero que le gusta hacer enojar con eso a su noviecita (Courtney)

Extraño que las cosas sean así, pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer? No me queda más que resignarme u.u en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

*Esto viene de la idea de otro one-shot, ya saben... un mal día para Duncan y entre esto un mal-entendido, solo Courtney pensaría que Duncan es un pedofilo jajaja pero la realidad era lo que dijo Duncan. Esa historía aún no la escribo, no supe siquiera como comenzarla.

Esto es todo, que pasen un lindo día con sus madres en su día (No se si en todos los países sea exactamente el mismo día) en México es hoy 10 de mayo ;)

Saludos! =D


	8. Motociclismo

**Titulo:** Motociclismo

**Sumary:** Courtney odiaba el motociclismo, pero por su novio haría cualquier cosa.

**Disclaimer:** Total Drama no me pertenece u.u

**NET:** ¡Hey! ¡De vuelta en FF con un fic! No me ausente demasiado tiempo (Algunas semanas U^^), pero algunos fics no los he seguido por falta de tiempo (Y son muchos). Ahora regreso con un DxC que más bien es una dedicatoria, a la más reciente de mis mejores amigas en el fandom :) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rooh! Si mal no lo recuerdo es el viernes (Eso me dijo el face, cualquier queja con él (?) xD)

**Motociclismo**

Ella nunca había sido fanática del motociclismo. La pista era un simple camino lleno de arena, cada que un vehículo, o en el caso de esta competencia, cada que una motocicleta pasaba, algo bastante parecido a una tormenta de arena se formaba. Courtney comenzaba a toser, sin embargo eso no cambiaría nada, ella permanecería en su lugar.

Para calmar sus ansias comenzó a beber de su refresco en vaso desechable. Odiaba el refresco, pero no conseguiría ningún tipo de té frutal en esos lugares. Odiaba el ambiente lleno de cuchicheos pero ni siquiera eso la haría alejarse del lugar.

"_Esto es importante"_ Se repetía para desistir de la cobarde idea de irse. Ella no era una perdedora, no perdería contra el nefasto día que intentaba volverla a alejar de su más preciado deseo… _ver por primera vez uno de esos grandes "logros"_.

¿Estar ahí era un logro? El logro más bien era sobrevivir. El insoportable sol, la incomodidad de los asientos, los estrujones entre personas, la asquerosa comida… pero ella debía seguir ahí… no, de hecho ella **quería** seguir ahí.

No tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie, sabía que nadie la culparía de irse, sabía que esperar en el vehículo no cambiaría mucho… pero ella **quería** quedarse ahí hasta el final, solo para poder ver ese supuesto _logro_.

Una vez más las motocicletas se acercaron a la línea, reconoció entonces aquella máquina de color azul brillante, bastante llamativa, era como si dijera "Hey mírenme, soy diferente al resto aquí y lo probaré"

"_cruzará"_ pensó la morena. La motocicleta se adelantó a todas y cruzó la meta antes que el resto. Una vez que la motocicleta se detuvo el piloto se sacó el casco. Entonces, al poder observar la sonrisa casi imperceptible de Duncan, la morena se alejó, ¡Aún le quedaba su dignidad!

* * *

El delincuente se acercó al vehículo, encontrándose con Courtney. Duncan cargaba un trofeo en manos, el cual dejó en el asiento trasero antes de abordar su coche.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó la morena.

- ¿El trofeo no te dice nada? – pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Sabías que responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta es de idiotas?

- ¿Y tú no te has dado cuenta de que acabas de hacer lo mismo? – pregunta antes de reír incontrolablemente de su novia. Courtney hizo un puchero entonces.

Duncan encendió el auto y comenzaron a alejarse.

- Deberías considerar la idea de acercarte a la pista. Puede ser divertido ¿no? – comenta el joven.

- Lo siento, ya te he dicho que odio estás cosas…

- ¡Vamos! Ya te lo dije ¡Nada hará que lo deje! – grita exasperado.

- Lo sé… El motociclismo te gusta demasiado ¿no? – pregunta Courtney sin despegar su mirada del camino.

- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces… montar una motocicleta es mi pasión – fue la respuesta de Duncan.

- Pero te puedes lastimar – comenta una Courtney preocupada.

- Querida, no te preocupes… Se controlar estas cosas, tú ya lo has visto ¿no?... – y justo cuando se dio cuenta dijo algo que no quería decir en ese momento.

- ¿Qué? – Courtney se encontraba sorprendida - ¡Claro que no!

- No quería hacerte saber que lo sabía… pero lo sé.

- ¿El qué?

- Estás ahí, nunca te quedas al final pero ahí estás conmigo – comenta.

- ¡Por dios Duncan! Tu nunca dices cosas cursis ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ok… es cierto, eso fue cursi – dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado, luego sacudió la cabeza jurándose que no volvería a pasar – em… será mejor que lo olvides ¡No soy cursi! – exclama en un intento de que su novia le crea.

- Está bien, no eres cursi – dice con desgano, sabiendo que si no lo hace la plática jamás progresará – Te pone un poco histérico con ciertas cosas – ahoga una risita burlona.

- ¿Histérico? ¿Quién intenta ocultar su apoyo al otro? No sé que pienses tú pero yo creo que eso es histeria…

- ¡No soy histérica!

- Y yo nunca te mencioné a ti – exclama con una sonrisa de triunfo - ¡Has confesado!

- Es claro que hablabas de mí – exclama Courtney intentando obtener de nuevo el control de la situación.

- No tiene nada de malo princesa – le guiña el ojo.

- ¡Los ojos en el camino! – exclama roja, sabía que Duncan en efecto la había descubierto.

Duncan llevó su vista al camino. Y Courtney la apartó hacia el espejo retrovisor. Observando así el camino que acababan de recorrer, mientras se preguntaba si Duncan sabría desde cuando _deja de quedarse en el auto_.

Al principio solo era un intento por acompañar a Duncan, no quería que el chico pensara que ella no lo apoyaba en lo que le gustaba. Y como toda "Primera vez" de una rutina, fue difícil para Courtney salir del auto, no lo logró y Duncan tuvo que ir a competir sabiendo que la chica no estaría apoyándolo.

Fue hasta después de un tiempo cuando comenzó a "Fortalecerse" y así comenzó a salir del auto para poder observar a Duncan competir. Claro, la chica nunca aguantaba hasta el final, sin embargo el día en que comenzó a "espiar" las competencias de Duncan desde las gradas, sin que él lo supiese, fue el día en que Duncan comenzó a presentarle sus valiosos trofeos. Cosa que la morena interpretó como "¡He aquí un trofeo!... ¿Aún crees que no soy bueno en esto?". Sin embargo, la situación significaba otra cosa, cosa que la morena no tenía presente*.

Como fuera, eso era algo de lo que Duncan no se enteraría, al menos no por su propia boca.

Por otro lado Duncan manejaba feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro. La razón para traer el trofeo era para hacerle un "Invitación silenciosa" a Courtney a apoyarlo una vez se termine la competencia. Pues aunque estaba feliz de que la morena lo observara desde las gradas, aunque ella lo negara, realmente quería compartir el momento con ella.

Pero Duncan sabía que de pedírselo la chica negaría, simplemente le quedaba esperar, esperar a que Courtney dejara de lado su orgullo y saliera a felicitarlo directamente de las gradas… pero eso era soñar demasiado, aunque nunca se sabe, fue ella misma la que comenzó a "Asistir" ¿Por qué no ser ella misma la que dé el siguiente paso? Simplemente no quería presionarla, así que dejaría que las cosas marcharan al ritmo de su novia.

"_Odio el motociclismo"_ pensaba Courtney con un suspiro _"Pero por Duncan…"_ Volteó a verlo de reojo "_La próxima vez traeré mi bebida de casa"_.

**Fin**

_**Net:**_ ¿Y...? ¿Qué tal quedó?

* Con este parrafo me refiero a que Courtney lo interpreta como un Duncan tratando de darle una muestra de que SI valía la pena su propio esfuerzo, pues nunca antes había llevado sus trofeos a casa. Como si eso fuera a hacerla sentir mal y por tanto "intentara" ir a verlo sin saber que Courtney ya lo hacía. En realidad Courtney está equivocada, pues el verdadero significado que intente mostrar era el hecho de que Duncan NUNCA había ganado un trofeo y comenzó a hacerlo al darse cuenta de que tenía el apoyo de Courtney (Aun cuando ella lo negara :3) me pareció un lindo detalle^^

Y para que no halla confuciones (Aunque supongo que eso si se entendió) la frase final la puse con la intención de mostrar que, por más que Courtney odiara ir, seguiría apoyando a Duncan.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Rohh! Espero te gustara el detalle =)


End file.
